


Mirrors

by ShadowCat1988



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat1988/pseuds/ShadowCat1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwangmin is trying not to remember what happened. Why do so many people want him to remember though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

"Tell me what happened that day."

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to Youngmin?"

The young man stared at his shoes for a minute before speaking up again. "I don't remember."

_Kwangmin smiled at Youngmin, grabbing his hand. "I had fun today, hyung~" he said happily._

_The older twin smiled back at him. "Jinjja? I'd hoped you would but I wasn't sure.."_

"Tell me what you remember then."

"We went to an amusement park that day." Kwangmin smiled to himself, remembering how happy Youngmin had been. "Hyung always loved them but I didn't. I took him to one though."

"Waeyo?"

"I wanted the day to be special.." Kwangmin looked up at the mirror on the wall. "He's here."

"Who is?"

"Youngmin hyung. Don't you see him?" The young man stood up, walking over to his twin. "Hyung.. Tell her you're here.. Please?"

"I don't see him, Kwangmin-ssi."

"He's here!" Kwangmin looked to his side, his eyes filling with distress and pain. "Can't you see him?"

"I can't."

Kwangmin clutched his brother's shirt, not even registering the sound of breaking glass. "Hyung! Show yourself to her, please! Show her that you're here! That you're not gone..!"

"I need someone here, please." She must've gotten a phone. "Neh, for Jo Kwangmin."

Kwangmin beat his fists against Youngmin's chest, unable to speak. He could feel something wet sliding down his face, wondering briefly when he'd started to cry.

_"You know I don't like amusement parks, hyung."_

_Youngmin chuckled. "Neh, but I always hope you'll change your mind."_

_Kwangmin pecked his brother's cheek. "You're going to be hoping for a long time then~" he teased, listening to the older's laughter._

Kwangmin curled up on his bed, holding his bandaged hands close to his chest. "Hyung.." He mumbled, "Why won't you tell anyone you're here.. They think you're.."

Youngmin smiled sadly, shaking his head. He didn't speak; he'd stopped talking after that day. 

"Saranghaeyo, hyung.." He tried to fight the pull of sleep long enough to hear Youngmin's reply but he was asleep before he knew it.

****

"How are your hands?"

"How did I hurt them?"

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head in answer.

"You broke a mirror yesterday. You cut your hands pretty badly."

"Oh." Kwangmin replied, looking down at his hands.

"You saw Youngmin yesterday."

"Didn't you see him?"

"I saw you talking to the mirror."

"He was here." Kwangmin said firmly.

"Tell me more about that day."

_Youngmin pulled Kwangmin behind a tree with him._

_"Hyung, what are you doing?" Kwangmin smiled at the older._

_"This." He leaned in and kissed Kwangmin softly._

_The brunette was surprised at first but started to kiss back._

_After a minute, both twins parted from the kiss, panting softly._

"You don't seem surprised."

"Not much surprises me."

"Incest doesn't surprise you?"

"I hear a lot in my line of work. Incest is pretty trivial."

"I love him." He looked at her defiantly, daring her to say something, anything.

"I believe you."

_"I love you, Kwangmin-ah."_

_The younger smiled to himself. "Jinjja?"_

_"Neh, I do."_

_"I love you too, hyung."_

Kwangmin rolled over to look at Youngmin. The older boy was sitting on the end of his bed now. "Why won't you talk to me, hyung..?"

He didn't receive an answer; not that he was really expecting one anyways.

****

_The boys walked hand-in-hand down the street, both blissfully unaware of their surroundings as they thought about what had happened. Neither saw - or heard - the men following them._

"Do you remember what happened that day?"

"Of course I do." Kwangmin replied sullenly.

"Then why won't you tell me what happened to Youngmin?"

He couldn't admit that he didn't want to remember, didn't want to remember how Youngmin looked that night or how he sounded. "Mianhae.." He whispered, looking at Youngmin.

"Why are you sorry?"

_Youngmin was yanked away from Kwangmin suddenly, his eyes round with surprise and fear._

_Kwangmin spun around, spotting several men holding onto his brother. Before he could react though, he was grabbed and pressed roughly into a concrete wall._

_"Hmm, you two are cute." One of the men smirked, running a dirty finger over Kwangmin's face. "We'll have some fun with you."_

_Kwangmin struggled against the man holding him, earning himself a punch to the stomach. He bent over as much as he could, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath._

_"Leave him alone!" Youngmin cried, struggling with his captors. "Kwangmin! Gwenchana?!"_

"I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Why not?"

Youngmin placed his cold hand on top of Kwangmin's. "I'm not stupid. Everyone says hyung is... gone. But he's not. He's always been with me."

"You still see him?"

"He's right here beside me. I don't know why you can't see him."

 _Kwangmin was crying, forced to watch as Youngmin was forced onto his hands and knees._ Saranghae, _he mouthed at the other when their eyes met._

 _The blond gave him a forced smile as his pants were yanked down._ Don't worry, _he mouthed back._ Everything will be ok.

_Kwangmin wanted to believe him, he really did. But seeing his brother - his twin - like this was killing him. He started struggling again, trying to get free._

_The man holding him must've been distracted by what was going on; he was able to free himself rather quickly._

_He turned back, intending to go to Youngmin. But the leader was suddenly in front of him, his fist pressed against Kwangmin's stomach. It wasn't until he felt something warm spreading over his skin that he realized the man had stabbed him._

_Kwangmin slowly sank to his knees, his hands pressing flat against his stomach to try and stop the bleeding. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was the man with the knife walking towards his brother._

**Author's Note:**

> *hides from all the Youngmin fans coming to kill me*
> 
> I don't know where this came from. I just wanted to write some angst and instead I killed Youngmin.
> 
> As usual, I do not own any characters that you recognize so put your lawyers away please.


End file.
